Assassination Z
by Brandon James
Summary: A genetically engineered super being has blown up more than half the moon in seconds, and he plans to do the same with Earth. So the Brief family brings their half-Saiyan into the crosshairs to stop him!
1. Transfer Student

**How's it going everyone!? OhataUchiha is here with a new crossover! And even better, I think this is the very first one of these on FFN! Yes, as you can tell, this is a Dragonball Z x Assassination Classroom! Now, I just finished the anime a few days ago, (dubbed as always) and I thought, 'Koro-sensei isn't all or Trunks can beat him.' Then it hit me. I can make that happen in the world of FFA (FanfictionNet). So now, here I am. So, I'm still debating whether to use Goten or Trunks, but I think Trunks makes more sense, given his connections would allow info on Koro-sensei, as well as the fact that Trunks is more likely to go to middle school. Anyway, I'm not going to make this a one shot, because that's boring. So, Trunks will let him live for soon to be revealed reasons. Anyway, let's get on with this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball Super (GT isn't canon, not gonna bother with it). However, I do own Koro-sensei's uniform. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Transfer Student**

Trunks walked into his home, greeting his mother. "Mom, I'm home." He said as he dropped his backpack off his shoulders. He made his way into the kitchen to see his mother with a concerned expression, but not towards him. He looked towards the TV and saw the headline on the news. 'Destruction of the Moon.'

"Trunks, I'm glad you're home. We need to talk." Trunks complied and pulled out a chair, sitting down. "So, I was contacted by the government, and they asked me to produce special weapons, ones that can split atoms without damaging humans. I asked them what they were talking about, and they told me to turn on the news. After I was well informed, I was taken to a facility where there was this…yellow thing. I ran some tests on him and developed the first weapons, and they began to mass produce them."

"Um…alright…"

"This thing blew up the moon, and plans to do the same to Earth. I need you to stop him. I'd ask your father, but he'd make a scene out of it. It agreed to give Earth a chance by leaving the deed to a class of middle school failures. I've already made arrangements to get you in the class."

"Alright. I'll take this thing down no sweat!" Trunks said full of excitement.

* * *

"We have a transfer student today, class. His name is Trunks Brief." Trunks heard from outside the room. "Come in, young boy."

Trunks walked in and thought that this was all a big joke. "What the hell is that!? Don't tell me that this was the thing that blew up the moon!" he said, pointing to the clothed yellow octopus.

"Oh, it is all too true, Mr. Brief. Now, as you all may know, the Brief family is a very wealthy one."

"Hello, everyone. I was transferred here to aid you in the assassination of K-sensei. However, we don't have a need for ten billion Yen, so whoever is a part of this thing death will be split the reward money, with me out of the equation. I am very much informed about our situation and our mission. I hope we all get along." The students whispered among themselves, thinking about how it was their chance to have a free partner. "And, K-sensei?"

"What is it, Mr. Brief?"

"Know this. I _will_ be the one to kill you and save the planet. My father and his rival, as well as his son, have had their chances to save the Earth. Now it's my turn." Trunks looked at him with determination.

Koro-sensei's face gained green stripes. "I would absolutely _love_ to see you try, Mr. Brief. Now take your seat."

"Sure thing. In due time, though, everyone will be able to see just what I can do." Trunks gave a cocky smile and went to a seat in the back. Everyone took note of how he looked kind of strange with his purple hair and gray uniform. He took his seat in the back row and sat quietly. _That guy…he sounds like Krillin…strange…_

The rest of the period, Trunks looked out of the window, lost in a train of thought. He stared at the permanent crescent moon. _Man…I have to kill this thing? No problem…but I was hoping for more of a challenge. Someone or something way stronger than Abo and Cado. But not as strong as Beerus…Gotenks learned that the hard way._ His thought process was lost as a strong gust of wind blew across the room. Gohan saw Koro-sensei grab a notebook out of a student's hands.

"Suguya! Not a bad likeness, but I'm a little hurt by the jaw line." He said as he showed the drawing to the class.

"You don't have a jaw!" the student shouted.

* * *

The bell sounded and Trunks was ready to fall asleep. He didn't know why he needed to be in class to kill this guy, but he was told about E Class. He wanted to give this teacher a chance to give these students a future before he killed him.

"That's lunch people." He said. "If you'll excuse me, I have some important off-campus business to attend to."

"Tofu from China?" a student asked.

"Actually, I'm catching a ball game in the big apple." He corrected as he opened the window. He sped away and kicked up dust around the room. Trunks smiled. _So…he can fly, huh? And he's pretty fast. Maybe this won't be so boring after all._ Trunks sat up and walked over to the blue haired guy.

"Hey, are you Nagisa?"

"Yeah…you're the new guy."

"My name is Trunks. It's not hard to remember. It's nice to meet you. I hope we'll get along well."

"If you don't mind my asking, Trunks…why are you here? I mean, you come from one of the richest families in the world, and you're family is full of geniuses."

"I was transferred to this class to kill K-sensei."

"Well, good luck. You have just as much a chance as the rest of us. But we're only humans, and junior high students at that. There's no way we can do this…"

"There's no chance _you_ can do this, but I'm a different story."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in due time, Nagisa." Trunks said as he went back to his seat. Nagisa made his way to the door as Mr. Karasuma walked in.

"Children, any progress on killing the tentacle menace?"

"Don't worry, Mr. K. I'll kill this thing no problem." Trunks said.

"Easier said than done." Nagisa responded.

"In all seriousness, this is E-Class, yo. You gotta lower your expectations." One student in the back answered.

"With all due respect, sir, he's just too quick."

"Like so quick you can't even see him sometimes."

"Like you said yourself, he tops out at Mach 20. How do we kill something like that?"

"I don't know…"

"I saw." Trunks spoke up once again. "I saw him clearly when he took that dawi-" he was cut off by a student who was always seen with two other rebels.

"Shut the hell up with that, will ya!? You may think you're Mr. Powerful, but you're not! Whether you're family is rich or not, you're an E-Class failure like the rest of us!"

He let out a sigh. "Fine…I guess you won't believe me until the time comes. When he comes back, I'll show you what I can do." He gave him a bigger-than-normal overconfident face.

* * *

Trunks had spent the lunch period with Nagisa, talking about how he ended up there. Eventually, Kayano joined in, gaining him a new friend. "Yeah, you're going to see what I'm made of, but honestly, it's nothing compared to my dad. He's one of the most powerful people on the planet."

"No way! Your dad is Hercule?!" Nagisa asked.

"No, even stronger. Although, my best friend's big brother is married to his daughter."

"No way! Nobody is stronger than Mr. Satan! I'm surprised they didn't get him on the job."

"He must have wussed out when he heard about the moon being blown up. My mom would have told my dad about it…but he was off training again." Nagito suddenly stood up.

"Sorry, but I have to get these papers turned in." he said as he left the room. Trunks looked out the window and saw Koro-sensei. His eyes instantly lit up.

"FINALLY!" he broke through the window, surprising everyone. He stopped moving his tentacles, holding a student in midair. "K…no…Koro-sensei!"

"Why, what is it, Trunks?"

"Let me take a shot at you with a knife!" he shouted. Everyone looked out of the window.

"We'll continue this later, Okuda." He said as he put him down. His face gained multiple green stripes. "Go ahead, but I'll have you know that I can move at Mach 20. It won't be easy to hit me, especially with a knife."

"Don't worry." He pulled off his uniform, revealing the green fighting gi and orange belt he wore underneath. He turned to the class. "Hey, can one of you guys bring me a knife?" everyone could clearly see his built, muscular upper body. Multiple girls blushed at the sight of this.

"And later we're going to have to talk about that window!" Koro-sensei scolded.

"Don't worry about it, K-sensei. My mom will pay for that." He said as the student who yelled at him earlier handed him a knife. "Thanks." He turned to his opponent and the student left. Everyone watched intently, but the very next thing they could see was Koro-sensei's surprised face as both of his arms were severed, sprinkling like a sliced hose. "So, what was that about Mach 20?" he said with a smile.

"B-But how!? I couldn't even see him!" Koro-sensei said nervously.

"No need to be scared. I'm going to slowly cut you down from time to time, but I won't kill you yet."

"No way!"  
"Impossible!"  
"He's faster than Koro-sensei!"  
"What is he?!"

Trunks held the knife by the blade and threw it down, impaling the ground with it. "Don't doubt me. I prefer to have fun, so instead of doing my work, I greatly procrastinate. Guess I belong in E-Class, after all." He said as he left towards the building. He was greeted by Mr. Karasuma, who simply said.

"We need to talk."

"Alright, what exactly _are_ you?" he said. The two of them walked into the teacher's lounge and sat down. "Are you another genetically enhanced life-form?"

"No, sir. According to my father, I'm half-Saiyan."

"Saiyan?"

"Yeah. In his words, a race of proud warriors that specialize in combat whose planet was destroyed."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you're half alien?"

"Pretty much. I mean, is it really hard to believe, though?"

"I guess not. So you claim to surpass the octopus' speed, and best him in combat. Is that supposed to imply that you, too, can destroy the Earth?"

"Yeah, I guess. But me, my dad, my best friend, his brother, his dad, and his dad's friends have all been training hard for a long time to keep the Earth safe. You don't have to be an alien to fly, ya know. You just need the right training."

"I see. Well, there's not much I can do. As far as we know, you're even bigger threat, but we can't do anything about it for now. But why won't you kill him yet?"

"Because that's no fun. And besides, I read up on E-Class, and I thought if anyone can teach these students, it's the genetically engineered super-being. Are we done here?"

"Yes…you can leave. But remember this, you are our last hope, Trunks Brief. I'll allow you to put this off for now, but eventually you _will_ have to take care of him."

"I understand."

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 1, everyone! This is placed in episode 2, btw. Now, I would just have Trunks kill Koro-sensei, but I like to drag things out. And besides, when you're as big a Dragonball Z fan as I am, you imagine what a Z Warrior would do in EVERY situation possible. So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed, and chapter 2 coming soon. Until next time guys, STAY CLASSY!**


	2. Fried Chicken

**Hey everyone! We are back with chapter 2 of Assassination Z! I'm excited to own the first crossover of Dragonball Z and Assassination Classroom. Not much to discuss except this – how would you all feel if Trunks and Goten had Super Saiyan 2? I mean, Gohan became SS2 when he was younger than the current age Trunks is at (he's 13 here, in 8th grade, and I'd say he's slightly taller than Nagisa, but not as tall as Karma). So, go ahead and tell me what you think by leaving a review, and I hope you all enjoy with a side of Barq's Root Beer and maybe some McNuggets. Remember, Barq's has Bite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Assassination Classroom. I do own French fries, though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fried Chicken**

"Hey Trunks!" one girl called to him. He walked towards the group of huddled up students.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked as he leaned in. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah, well, it'd be easier if you just killed the damn thing already!" one student said with an aggravated.

"Sorry, but if anyone can give you a future, it's that thing."

"Whatever. We're not giving up though." Another student said.

"Good luck. I'll help, but I won't be doing the killing unless necessary. Now tell me the plan."

"Alright. So what we're going to do is…"

* * *

Koro-sensei crushed his ice in his little penguin. "Hey, so do you think that ice is really from the North Pole?"

"Why not? He hits up pretty much every other place on the map."

"Alright, if he sees me involved in this, it'll give us away. So hide me in the back, and while you distract you. Ready, go." The students all ran out of the bushes with smiles on their faces. Trunks stayed hidden behind two students

"Koro-sensei!"

"Can we join you?"

"Hope you have some for all of us!"

Streams fell from Koro-sensei's eye holes. "Are the children opening their hearts to me at last? Such gleaming smiles!" Everyone drew their knives at him. "Such little savages!" they all stabbed at where Koro-sensei was. "Not the worst tactic, but your smiles were a bit too forced. I wasn't born yesterday, boys and girls. Now put away these anti-me knives and stop to smell, if not the roses, then these lovely specimens."

"You may think you've won, but we have Trunks with us!" one student said smiling. Koro-sensei's face filled with panic.

"W-What!? Trunks is with you?!"

"Yeah! Get him, Trunks!" he said, pointing at Koro-sensei. A heavy silenced filled the area. "Um…Trunks?" the students looked around, seeing no sign of him.

"Well, students, that was a very nice bluff, but this attempt seems to have failed."

Everyone shouted as they saw Trunks. "Are you kidding me!?" he was lying on a fold-out chair eating a piece of chicken.

"Man, K-sensei. You really know how to pick 'em. This fried chicken is awesome!" he praised as he took another bite.

"H-Hey! That's the fried chicken that I brought all the way from Kentucky!"

"Sorry. It was just lying around in the teacher's lounge. Gonna do something about it?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to confiscate what's left of that chicken and enjoy it myself." Trunks took an Anti-Koro BB out of his uniform pocket and flicked it at Koro-sensei, ripping off his arm. "B-But how!?"

"Something you need to know about me, K-sensei. Never, and I mean _never_ , come between me and chicken." He sat up and poured what was left of the chicken in his massive Saiyan mouth. "I'm heading back to the classroom. You should, too." He walked towards the school building as one girl started yelling.

"Are these from the flower bed!? For your information, sir, we grew these lovely specimens from seeds!"

Koro-sensei panicked. "Bwah! No kidding!?"

"Why would you do something so mean? We've been waiting for them to bloom for months now." Another female student said.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me, children! Allow me to, uh…get you fresh bulbs!" Trunks laughed to himself as the two girls bossed Koro-sensei around. On his way, he saw Nagisa and Kayano talking.

"Hey, you two. Watcha doin'?" he asked them.

"Oh, hey Trunks. Nagisa was making a list of weakpoints in Koro-sensei's armor."

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Nagisa smiled and handed him the small notebook. Trunks looked at what was written on the page.

'Koro Sensei's Weak Point #1: He's afraid of Trunks'

"Well, that's certainly true." He said with a chuckle. "Let's see what's next."

'Koro Sensei's Weak Point #2: When he shows off, things get shaky'

"Uh…not as good of a weak point, but we'll have a lot more soon." He said, handing Nagisa his notebook. "Well I'll see ya later, Nagisa. You, too, Kayano."

* * *

Trunks leaned back in his chair, using the desk behind him as support. His hands were behind his head so that he enjoyed his nap. He was woken up by a student running by with rope. "Hey man! We need you! Koro-sensei is out here and he's tied up, so we can take whacks at him!" the student hurried outside.

The half-Saiyan stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked out the window and saw Koro-sensei flailing around, suspended by a rope tied to a tree. He let out a sigh. "Really? The rope's gonna snap if he keeps that up." He said as he walked outside, stopping at the doorway and leaning on the frame.

"A few more minutes and all is forgiven, right? You're a very lucky class, you know. Not very many teachers would put themselves in this position. He started laughing like a maniac. "Shoot and stab all you want, class. Even with this handicap I am too fast for you! Only in your dreams do you have any hope of getting the deed do-"

Trunks gritted his teeth. He took a knife out of his uniform coat. "Dammit, cut that cocky shit out already!" he yelled as he chucked the knife, sending it towards the rope fast enough to cut it. Koro-sensei fell to the ground and everyone stared at Trunks, who was hunched over in his throwing position. "Don't stare at me! Get him!"

The students snapped back to reality, chasing after their teacher, who could only roll around to defend himself. As Trunks walked closer, he saw that his tentacles were getting caught in the rope. When he was within the group, Koro-sensei launched himself from the ground, jumping onto the roof. He laughed triumphantly. "What's wrong children? Can't jump this high? Of course you ca-" his words were stopped short by the sight of Trunks soaring through the air, doing a few somersaults to land in front of Koro-sensei on the roof.

"You were saying?" he asked with a smile.

"Wh-what are you!?"

He let out a small devious chuckle, excited to see a being so strong who is scared of him. "I'm stronger than you." He turned around and jumped down from the roof like it was nothing.

"No way…"

"How strong is this guy?"

"Is…is he a monster?"

"He's really cute…" Trunks heard a girl say. He turned towards the school to hide his blush while looking cool at the same time.

Koro-sensei let out a sigh of relief. "Man…that was close…" he wiped the sweat off of his head. "Guess who just earned extra homework?"

"No way!"

"Not fair!"

He continued laughing as he took off into the air. Trunks heard everyone cheering with an incredibly happy atmosphere. He was about to walk in when Nagisa grabbed his shoulder. "Trunks…I think you owe us an explanation…" Kayano nodded behind him.

"Of course I do. But really, now is not really the right time. Trust me, soon enough, you'll learn all about me."

* * *

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…1" the students counted in unison.

"The sounds of a choreographed exercise regimen echoing across the fields on a golden afternoon." Koro-sensei twirled a flower in his fingers. "So peaceful. So militant."

"Make those knives sing. Treat every move like a legit kill strike." Karasuma shouted to the students. "You're in the way here, pal. Phys ed is my department."

Koro-sensei's face sulked. "But I'm lonely."

Trunks approached him from the side. "Hey, K-sensei, I'll hang with you."

"Shouldn't you be exercising like everyone else?"

"I gave him special pass from P.E. He may not be very stealthy but from what I've seen and heard, he's in a completely different league from not just the children, but you as well. Whatever training he's received in the past must have been inhuman compared to the Ministry of Defense training regimen."

"Yeah, so let's go get something to eat. I recommend some KFC." Trunks said, practically drooling.

"Alright, but the trip isn't free." He told Trunks.

"Oh, trust me. It is." He began floating into the air. "You coming or what, K-sensei?!"

"Is there anything this kid can't freaking do!?" one student shouted.

While Trunks and Koro-sensei were talking, Karasuma had already pinned two students to the ground by their wrists. Trunks landed and looked over. "This isn't recess, kids. From now on, gym class will be about the basics, stabbing, correct use of firearms, everything you need to succeed."

"Well, ok." A student said.

"Alright, that oughta do it for today." He said as everyone bowed and thanked him.

"Crap. We missed our chance to get some chicken, K-sensei. Oh well, I guess." He said as he walked into the crowd of students.

"This is so intense. He's terrifying but cool at the same time."

"I know. He wants you to hurt him, but he'll pat you on the head if you do it right. However…did you hear what he said to Koro-sensei? That Trunks guy received more intense training than he did."

"That's impossible, but he's a good coach. Although, that would explain a lot."

Trunks greeted Nagisa and Sugino as the bell rang. "Hey guys. Time for sixth period."

"Man, that sucks. I got a quiz this period." Sugino whined.

"Yeah. They should just let us go home after gym. Also…how long have you been able to fly, Trunks?"

"Well, since I was younger, but it's funny that you ask me so nonchalantly. Like it doesn't faze you."

"Honestly, Trunks, you impress us, but if we were fazed every time you impressed us, our faces would freeze that way." Sugino told him.

"I guess you're right. So, I've been able to fly since I was a child, and I really got the hang of it around age seven, and my dad taught me a year before."

"You're dad can fly? Oh yeah…you mentioned that your dad is a lot stronger than you…"

"Yep. Way stronger. Anyway, let's hurry to-" he stopped when Nagisa's walking pace slowed. The three of them stopped and looked up the stairs.

"Nagisa…sup…it's been a while." A red-haired student said.

"Karma's…back?" Nagisa said under his breath.

"Oh, wow. That must be the notorious Koro-sensei." He said as he came down the stairs and walked past us. "Wow, he really does look like an octopus."

"Ah, Mr. Akebane, correct? I understand that your suspension ends today. Welcome back. That said, tardiness is a no no." Koro-sensei said as a purple X appeared across his face.

Karma let out a chuckle. "It's kind of tricky getting back into the swing of things. Oh, feel free to call me by my first name. Anyway, I've heard some good things, teach. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. This should be a fun and educational year." He said as they shook hands, instantly making his hand burst. Karma threw his juice box up and slashed at Koro-sensei, who easily evaded.

"Oh, you are fast, aren't ya?" Karma said with a short laugh. "And who'da thought these knives actually worked?" he looked at his palm. "I just cut one into strips and decked them on. Pretty elementary stuff, teach. I'm a little disappointed that's all it took to catch you by surprise. But good job…if you don't mind coming off like a fraidy cat.

"He actually got him…"

"Yeah, but Trunks did better."

"True…Trunks still triumphs all."

At that point, Nagisa realized that Sugino and Trunks were gone.

* * *

Throughout the entire sixth period quiz, the quiet classroom was filled with the sound of Koro-sensei's soft punches hitting the wall. Trunks, however, could ony focus on the girls in the front row.

"Um…what is he doing?" one student whispered.

"I don't know. I think he's punching the wall." Another answered.

"This whole thing with Trunks and Karma must have really touched a nerve…two people who have gotten close to killing him, and one of them is only playing around for now. But what's the point of punching the wall when his tentacles are too soft to do any damage?"

"OK that's enough! Could you maybe stop that?! We're trying to take a quiz here!"

"Sorry, yes, absolutely!" he said apologetically. Trunks tore his gaze from the orange-haired girl in the front and quickly finished his quiz, earning himself a nap.

* * *

Trunks slowly flew towards his house, however Nagisa and Sugino caught his eye, so he landed nearby. As he was about to call out to him, he overheard some students talking behind Nagisa. "Are you kidding me? Is that actually Nagisa?" Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Look at that guy, all cozy with the E-Class dumbasses."

"Ew, gross. He's adapted to the crowd he's gonna spend the rest of his life with." At that point, Trunks lost it. He slammed his fist on the pillar right behind them, creating a crater above their heads.

"I go to E-Class. Do I look like a dumbass to you? Let me show you how ew it is when my hand rips through your chest." He said threateningly, raising his fist to them.

"N-No! We're alright!" the shorter one said as the crotch area of his uniform darkened. They ran away as if they'd just watched a murder.

"There you go, Nagisa." He told him, approaching his friend. "I didn't really mean the 'fist ripping through your chest' thing. To deal with bullies, you just need to be scarier than them."

"That was freaking awesome!" they heard as Karma walked up to them.

* * *

 **Alright, I think I'll end it there. Ok, so, I'm thinking about shipping Trunks with that girl in the front row, Hinano Kurahashi, introducing either Goten, Gohan, or both, and finally, I'm giving Trunks some strange fried chicken obsession. Hope you don't mind XD Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I can't wait to start the next one. Until next time, guys, STAY CLASSY!**


	3. Ascension

**Hey everyone! It's nice to see you all again! I really don't have much to say, except for I hope you like the standards I set at the end of the last chapter. Shipping, fried chicken (btw, I didn't choose KFC specifically because it's my favorite. Honestly, I love the chicken from this place called Brother's Food Market the most), and I think I am going to introduce Goten, who would obviously not be as smart due to his Goku likeness, and it'd be nice for Trunks to have a sparring partner during gym…however that'd be a lot of different fights to write out…now that I'm thinking about it though, that'd just make it too hard for Koro-sensei…and Goten may kill him right away. I know! I can add a certain someone who'll really change the story :) Anyway, on to the chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, Sage…don't forget that you owe me a chicken patty next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Assassination Classroom. I do, however, own Koro-sensei's school clothes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ascension**

Trunks flew towards the school, his hair and uniform shaking furiously. He saw another figure in the air and neared it. Looking to the side, he smiled. "Morning, K-sensei. Heading to school?"

"Obviously. Although I'm not giving you my reactions anymore, or at least I'll try not to, I am quite surprised that you can withstand the effects of Mach 20 speed."

"Yeah, well it's nice to fly a bit more leisurely every now and then. You wouldn't happen to have any chicken on you, would ya?"

"Not on me, but I'll take you up on your offer for yesterday. We can go grab some during your lunch period."

"Really, K-sensei!? Awesome! My treat!" Trunks shouted happily, orbiting around Koro-sensei multiple times before he steadied himself beside him. "You're awesome, K-sensei. Which is why it's going to suck when I have to kill ya in March."

"It really will…" Koro-sensei agreed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, K-sensei. If it makes you feel better, I'm only half-human. And if it makes you feel even better than, we can just be one big happy classroom if you wouldn't try to destroy the Earth."

"Oh no, I have full intentions on blowing up the Earth. However, I cannot tell you my motives at the moment."

"Alright, then." Trunks said. The rest of the flight was filled with silence, regardless of the wind rushing past their ears.

* * *

As Trunks and Koro-sensei walked to the classroom, Koro-sensei looked into his wallet, weeping. "Oh man…my gelato funds, right down the drain."

"Don't worry, K-sensei. I'll buy you some more gelato, if you come with me for some fried chicken sometime."

"Trunks, why do you insist on having chicken with me all the time? Why not any of the other students?"

"Well…you remind me a lot of my friend, Goten. You're both really fast, and really strong…and you both like to eat a lot…also, you're both really confident in your abilities. I think you two would get along well…but he's being homeschooled by his mother, like his older brother was."

"I see. In that case, then, let's go out for some chicken sometime."

"Thanks, K-sensei!" Trunks shouted with a big grin. He opened the door and they walked into the class, instantly seeing a stabbed octopus.

"Good morning, Koro-sensei. Good morning Trunks." Hinano Kurahashi said.

"Oh, morning Ninano…what's this?" Trunks asked, gesturing to the dead cephalopod.

"Hey, Trunks. That's on me." Karma called from his seat. "I totally thought it was Koro-sensei, honest mistake. Since I stabbed it, I guess I should get rid of it."

"That's right." He said. As he reached towards the octopus, Trunks grabbed his tentacle.

"I'll take care of it, K-sensei. I know class is about to start, but I wanna take this poor guy back to the ocean. I'll be back in a minute, everyone." Trunks scooped up the octopus and pushed the window open, taking off at full speed towards the nearest ocean.

Seeing some of himself in Trunks, streams fell from Koro-sensei's eyes. "I'm so proud of him! Caring for not just his fellow students, but animals as well."

Meanwhile, Nagisa marked another weakness in his journal. It read, 'Likes and even trusts Trunks'. "This could be useful…" Nagisa said quietly to himself. It was less than a minute later before Trunks flew in through the window again, walking over to take his seat. The class had absolutely nothing to say about this situation.

Later, during fourth period, Trunks was paired with Kurasashi. "I see…and that's it?"

"Yep." She said with a warm smile. "That's pretty much it."

"Wow, you're really good at cooking. You'd make a good wife one day." Trunks said, smiling back at her. Her face became bright red at the word 'wife' and she turned around, confusing Trunks. But it wasn't long before his attention was caught by Koro-sensei siphoning that looked to be floating, but that was just Trunk's eyes following his speed. The next thing almost made him fall over laughing, but he held it in to keep a tough, yet friendly appearance. Koro-sensei had pulled a pink apron out of nowhere and fastened it around Karma.

"We wear an apron in home ec, Karma. Oh, and don't worry, the soup is fine. I siphoned it out of thin airand put it back in the pot. I also added a dash of sugar."

In fifth period, Trunks leaned back in his chair, listening to Koro-sensei read, and occasionally looking at Kurasashi. _What's going on with me…?_ Karma flicked his wrist and Koro-sensei placed a finger on his forehead, applying a comb and hairspray to his hair. He gave a small chuckle. _He is enjoying this way too much._

* * *

"Come on, man. I'm telling you not to sweat it. We'll do it together." Nagisa said, trying to reassure Karma.

"No offense, but I'll be the one to kill him, alone. I'm sorry, but I'm the only one here who surpasses him." Trunks said. "I; sorry but it's the truth."

"Oh, is that right?" Trunks heard a familiar voice from above. "What do you think, little brother?" Trunks and Nagisa looked up to see two people in the sky. A man, and a child about Trunks' age, both wearing similar orange and blue clothing. Nagisa's mouth gaped and Trunks' curled into a smile.

"How many of you are there!?"

"Um…three…and then two fulls…and then a quarter…" Trunks said, confusing Nagisa. The two people who were floating in the air descended, landing softly on the ground.

"Trunks..how have you been?" the younger one asked.

"I've been doing well…Goten." Trunks said with a smile as he walked towards his old friend. He raised his fist and Goten bumped it with his. He looked up at the man who he had not seen in a long time. "Gohan it's nice to see you again. What are you two doing here?" Suddenly, they heard Koro-sensei.

"Ah, I believe you're Son Gohan. Unless I'm mistaken, you're here to teach the students about ways to keep up with me. But are you sure that even you can keep up with me?"

"I'm pretty sure. As I've heard from Karasuma, Trunks here has been having fun with you. Would you like a to have a taste of my power?" Gohan asked him with a smile.

"Why, of course. I trust that you're no pushover. However, I'm no slouch in terms of power. Give me your best shot." He said, green stripes appearing on his face.

Gohan spread his legs and bended his arms at waist height. As he released his power, large clouds of dust blew every which way. He got carried away as he released about half of his power. Rubble rose as his power did, and Koro-sensei took a step back. Gohan smiled once more and took a step towards him. Before he could step back again, all of his limbs were severed from his body. "Don't worry. I was asked to not kill you without giving the children a chance. So you have until the end of the year to live, unless you have a change of heart, of course."

Hesitantly, Koro-sensei spoke up. "I stand by my decision. Trunks said the same thing, though. Speaking of Trunks, is this the friend you told me about earlier?" he asked as his limbs regenerated.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, this is Goten." He turned to his friend. "Are you going to be going to school here, Goten?"

"No, sorry. Mom wants me to be homeschooled until I'm mature enough to not show off in front of normal people."

"Oh, that reminds me! I have something cool to show you!" Trunks said excitedly. "Oh, but I wanna do it during a sparring match."

"Ok, but what's the point of this?" Goten asked.

"You'll see." He said as they flew into the air. At this point, Karma had gotten enough time to think, and after finishing his plan, he looked up at the flying children.

The two started the fight by flying towards each other at lightning speed. They engaged in close combat, blocking and dodging, punching and kicking, occasionally landing a blow. Trunks swiped Goten's punch to the side and punched him in the face. Goten caught Trunks' punch and held his arm, throwing his foot into Trunks' side. Trunks retaliated by flying up, his arm still held, to kick Goten in the face, sending him spiraling. The two half-Saiyans were already breathing heavily, fighting at their full base strength. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing the move they shared. They bent their arms at waist height, instantly turning their hair golden, spiking it up, and their eyes emerald green.

"You've gotten stronger, Goten. I'm surprised."

"Well, I always train with Gohan, so I owe it to him."

"Let me ask you something. Have you ascended?" Trunks simply asked.

"What?" Goten seemed lost. But Trunks, his arms still bent at the waist, raised his power. Goten moved back a few feet as electricity sparked around Trunks' body. His golden hair became more spiky, the way Gohan's was during his first ascension. As he went through his new transformation, he yelled out, releasing his full power. Craters formed in the ground below them due to the overwhelming aura. Trunks lowered his arms and they landed, raising their fists. Both Goten and Gohan were surprised at Trunks' new power.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Woah…when did you become a-!" Goten asked with an excited smile on his face, not finishing the sentence.

"After a lot of training with my dad, he helped me reach this form. It still feels weird, but in a good way. I just ascended last month, so I'm still not used to this kind of power."

"Koro-sensei, do you see that?" Gohan asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh my…who knew Trunks had so much power hidden inside!" he said with a worried face.

"It's that form. He reached the form of a legendary warrior known as a Super Saiyan when he was a child. And now, he's ascended beyond a Super Saiyan…he's become a Super Saiyan 2…"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry to leave you there, but I found it was a good stopping point. I know, 2,000 words, but I saw a really good place to separate the chapters. It's like the actual anime. I'm pretty sure when Goku became a Super Saiyan, it cut off the episode there. If not, please correct me on that XD Anyway, yes, I gave Trunks Super Saiyan 2 because it seemed like he'd be training with his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan father for like, 7 years. Hope you all don't mind. And I had an idea to introduce both Gohan** ** _and_** **Videl, given the children would need a human aide to help with what Gohan will teach. You can probably guess what he's gonna do. This is where some things in the story are changed greatly, without diverting from the original plot. Also, Koro-sensei bears something even greater than Absolute Defense Mode- the Plot Shield! The invisible force that always keeps a main character alive XD Anyway, again, until next time, my loyal readers, STAY CLASSY!**


	4. Such a BITCH!

**HEY EVERYONE! I just had an awesome night with my girlfriend, and I'm in the mood to write! I didn't think I'd introduce Trunks as a Super Saiyan 2 the way I did, but I kind of write as I go. It sort of a talent. Anyway, just as I always say, let's jump right into this! Oh! But first, Trunks' Super Saiyan form now is like it was when he came out of the Hype Ebola Lion Tamer. His SS2 form looks more similar to Gohan's. That's it, jumping now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball., Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Assassination Classroom. I do however own the uniforms.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Such a BITCH!**

"It's that form. He reached the form of a legendary warrior known as a Super Saiyan when he was a child. And now, he's ascended beyond a Super Saiyan…he's become a Super Saiyan 2…"

"Ascended?" Koro-sensei asked. "That means he's a great deal stronger than before, does it not?"

"That's right." Gohan answered. "See, Trunks is strong. Stronger than you. And that form he was in before, about 50x stronger." He continued, causing Koro-sensei to form a very worried expression.

"A-And the form he's in now?" he said, hesitant to ask.

Gohan looked at him with a stone cold expression. "100x his original power boost." At this point, Koro-sensei was hiding behind a boulder, and Gohan was laughing loudly.

Trunks and Goten stood their ground , their fighting stances still intact. Although Goten had a worried expression, Trunks had a confident smile. They suddenly flew towards each other. Inches from colliding, Goten threw a punch, but Trunks disappeared from his vision, reappearing with a kick to his back, sending him flying off the cliff. Trunks once again appeared beind Goten and kicked him higher into the air, appearing above him to knock him downwards, sending him flying into the ground. Trunks appeared above the crater he made using Goten, who was struggling to get up.

"Wow…" he said, breathing heavily. "You've gotten strong Trunks. I have…to train harder…" as he fell forward, his Super Saiyan form instantly faded, turning his hair and eyes back to normal. Trunks appeared in front of him and caught him mid fall.

"I've got you, buddy." He reverted back to his base form and flew out of the crater, carrying Goten on his back, He flew towards Gohan and turned around. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to knock him out."

Gohan picked up Goten and put him under his arm. "I understand. It was hard for me to control that power when I became a Super Saiyan 2. Come on, everyone. Let's get back to the school."

Suddenly, Nagisa ran up to them. "Wait! I'm sorry, but we still don't know who you are! How can you all have so much power to be humans!?"

Gohan looked down at Trunks. "You didn't tell him yet?"

He just shook his head. "I wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer."

"You owe these people an explanation." Gohan turned towards the child, kneeling down. "What's your name, little man?"

"Oh, um, Nagisa…sir."

"You see Nagisa, Trunks, my little brother, and I have fathers who aren't human. But just because you're not fully human doesn't mean you can be strong. I have plenty of friends who match Koro-sensei in strength, but they're still human."

"No way…that's…" Nagisa tried to wrap his head around the idea of a human that is on par with Koro-sensei.

"That's why I'm here. To teach you to match his strength. Karasuma's program may be about assassination techniques, but I'm going to teach all of you the way of the Z-Warriors."

* * *

"Attention, class." Koro-sensei said. "We have a new student and a new teacher today." He gestured to the brothers standing side by side. "This is Son Goten and Son Gohan. Son Goten will be here to provide a significant sparring partner with Trunks, and Son Gohan will be here to teach you various methods that will be used to engage in combat with me. Would you like to explain, Gohan?" He stepped aside and Gohan stepped forth.

"Inside all living things is Ki. I am going to teach you how to harness this energy within…" he paused for effect. "to fly." Instantly everyone got up and argued.

"No way!"

"You're full of shit!"

"It's impossible for humans to fly!"

Gohan gestured for the students to lower their voices. "Now, now. As I'm sure you've all heard from Nagisa and Karma, Trunks, my brother, and I are not full blooded humans. That's why, to reassure everyone, I have my wife here with me today." He turned to the door. "Videl?"

"What's your wife gonna do to reassure us!?" a student yelled.

"Hey, Gohan!" she said. "I'm so excited! I've never been a teacher before." She gave her husband a bright smile. Turning to the students, she spoke again. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Videl, and if you think you've seen me before, I am the daughter of Hercule. I'm a full blooded human, however Gohan taught me how to do this." She levitated a few feet into the air and flew around slowly, dumbfounding everyone. "With a lot of training and determination, all of you will be flying like the Z-Warriors by the end of the year." The class was left silent, with the exception of one student.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gohan." Nagisa said, raising his hand.

"What is it, Nagisa?" He said as Videl landed next to him with a big smile.

"Well, um…this is the second time you've mentioned "Z-Warriors". Can you tell us who they are?"

"Gladly. The Z-Warriors are a group of powerful people who have risked their lives to keep the planet safe. Do any of you remember the Cell Games?"

"I do." Karma said, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. "A group of people showed up at the fight between Hercule and a monster known as Cell. First a spiky, golden-haired man fought Cell, then a young child who they called the milk boy or something. Then Hercule claimed to have defeated Cell due to the broadcasting error."

"Very good, young man." Videl said.

"Well, class. You're looking at that young boy right now, however, he's grown up." Gohan said, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Sir, no offense, but we're tired of being impressed. We get it, you're super powerful, now can we get started on the lesson?" the green-haired girl asked.

"Oh! Of course! I apologize for taking up so much of your class time!" Gohan said as he took Videl's hand. "Let's go, dear. We don't want to deprive these students of their learning time."

"Alright. I can't wait to start our lessons, everyone." Videl said, waving goodbye. As they left, Goten went to a seat behind Trunks, bumping fists with him on the way.

* * *

"Oh, hey there big teach." The store clerk said to a disguised Koro-sensei. "Long time, no see."

"I know, right? Thank goodness for payday."

"Is this a friend of yours?" the clerk asked, gesturing to the ripped man in orange and blue standing behind him.

"Why, yes. This is the new…gym teacher at the school."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Gohan. My name is Gohan." He told him with a smile on his face that doesn't match his muscular body.

The two teachers walked outside of the store. "Thank you for lending me some money, Gohan. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about paying me back. We didn't-" Gohan stopped as a woman shouted.

"Hey, cut it out!" Gohan looked towards the voice and saw three men surrounding a woman. One had their hands on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Lighten up doll face." He said.

"Please, I don't have time for this. My students are expecting me."

"So you're a teacher, huh?"

"What would you say to a little private tutoring to get our grades up!" another one of the men said. Koro-sensei began to step forward, but Gohan stopped him, walking towards them himself.

"Protect the food." He said. He slowly walked behind one of the men and slammed his fist into the side of his head, sending him flying to the edge of the parking lot. As his fist receded to its owner, he glared at them. "Now, unless either of you want to be taken to the curb like the trash you are, I suggest you leave. NOW!" he said coldly, causing them to stumble as they ran away. They lifted their friend and turned the corner, running away.

The woman grabbed his arm. "Thank you so much for saving me!" she said as she dragged his arm into her chest. "That's quite an arm you've got there."

"Thanks, but it comes from a lot of training." Koro-sensei joined in.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you perhaps Irina Jelavic?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard that you're a teacher. I teach at the school that you'll be teaching at, and so does my coworker here."

"Yeah. Would you like a lift to the school?"

* * *

"Ok, look alive, people." Karasuma said, standing next to Koro-sensei and Irina, who was glaring at Videl as they both held one of his arms. "Meet our final addition to the E-Class faculty. I say final because they don't have the budget to keep hiring more teachers."

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all." She said, turning her glare to a smile towards the students, instantly turning back into a glare as she held tight onto Gohan's right arm.

"We decided to bring on Ms. Jelavic in the interest of beefing up the English curriculum. Hope you don't mind. She's uh…very qualified." He said to Koro-sensei.

"Hey, Goten, she has a thing for your older brother." Karma said.

"Yeah, but he's married to Videl." Trunks butted in.

"Doesn't matter, though. If she's here, she's most likely another assassin." Goten answered.

Later, when all the students were outside with Koro-sensei, Irina, Karasuma, Videl, and Gohan watched the from the windows. "And of course I had all the usual close range tactics at the ready." She said, pulling out a cigarette.

"Well, I'm happy you weren't really trying to steal my husband." Videl said. Irina turned to her.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. The two of them never specified which one of them was the unkillable."

"Honestly, it's both of them. Neither one seems like they can be killed." Karasuma told her.

"He's not wrong. I haven't died in my long history of fighting." Gohan responded.

"As late as you are, I can't expect to drop you into this and the old tactics work. I know deep cover is your specialty, but this time you'll actually have to teach."

"As if I'll be here long enough. I'm a professional. The octopus will be pushing up daisies before lunch." She said as she walked out.

Trunks and Goten watched at everyone passed the soccer ball and attempted to kill Koro-sensei with the code words, 'pass and kill'. "Man. It's not fair that we have to sit out because we're too good." Goten complained.

"Yeah. It sucks being super strong sometimes."

"Yoohoo!" Irina called. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, darling. Mr. Karasuma and Mr. Gohan tells me you can go Mach 20, and I just had to see it with my own eyes. I hate to ask this, but I'd be ever so grateful if you could fetch some Vietnamese coffee. I thought maybe you could grab it while I runt the students through their English lesson." Trunks stopped listening after that and lied back, seeing Koro-sensei flying through the sky. Moments later, the bell rang. Goten and Trunks didn't hesitate to go inside, getting up and running towards the school building.

* * *

Everyone sat silently in the room staring at Ms. Jelavic as she did her work. She looked over at Nagisa, licking her lips, which sent a chill up his spine. He remembered the meeting that he had brought Trunks to in the Teacher Faculty Lounge.

Nagisa was leaning against the wall while Trunks leaned against the table. "A couple of us had gotten as far as destroying one of his tentacles…but Trunks over there is an anti-Koro-sensei arsenal all on his own. He even flicked a BB faster than any of us could shoot one."

"Don't play around. That's humanly impossible." Irina had told him.

"Yeah, well, he's not human…not fully, at least."

"Half-Saiyan, half-human at your service."

"Look, kids, if that was true, the octopus would be dead by now."

"Yeah, but Trunks keeps insisting on letting him live for now, so that he can help us with school and give us a brighter future. Also for a guy without a nose, he's a bloodhound. Koro-sensei, that is. So don't smoke while you try to assassinate him."

Irina closed her eyes, leaving her students annoyed. "Uh, Ms. Jelabitch, are you gonna teach us, ma'am?"

"Yeah, come on Ms. Jelabitch."

"No disrespect, but you are a teacher, aren't you Ms. Jelabitch?"

"Raaah! Ix-ne on the bitch-e! Jelavic is what my name is! Jelabitch is what I'll be if you don't get the name through your thick pre-pubescent skulls. Let's review. My name is Jela-v-vic. Bite your lower lip and hum!" she shouted as the students complied. "Excellent. Now practice that sound for the next hour while I ignore you."

Trunks stood up, and all eyes were on him. "That's gotta be the greatest lesson I've ever received, Ms. Jelabitch."

"What did I just tell you!"

"I guess you didn't teach the lesson well enough, Ms. Jelabitch." _Oh man, this is gonna be a fun year…_

* * *

 **I think I'm gonna leave off there. I had an extra 200 words to make up for the shortened chapter last time. I hope you all enjoyed, and in terms of a writing schedule, if I'm not working on another story, and if my family hasn't been giving me a hard time, there should be a new chapter every couple of days. I kinda just write whenever I have time to, and then my True Ohata Mode awakens, where I can write super quickly with little mistakes and extended creativity. Anyway, not much to say about this chapter, unless I forgot while writing it… I wanna give a special thanks to my wonderful girlfriend, who's internet persona shall be Hikari, for giving me inspiration to write this whole chapter in less than a day. I love her so much, and until next time guys and gals, STAY CLASSY!**


	5. Flight School

**Hey everyone! Ohata here with Sage by my side. There's not much to say, except I'm diverting from my original plan for the Kyoto field trip. This is why I don't make plans. Because they change. Any comment, Sage?  
"Hmmm…I love this story! One last thing, HELLO AGAIN SEXY BASTARDS!"  
Yeah…thanks -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 5, so I'll jump right into this!  
"$%# you, Ohata."  
Nice try, but you can't say that here. So I blocked it. I have unsurpassable power here! THIS, IS THE CHOICE OF STEINS GATE!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Assassination Classroom. I do, however, own Akame ga Kill. I'm dubbing it now XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Flight School**

"Alright everyone!" Gohan said with a stern look on his face. "It's time for your first lesson. Before you learn about flying, you need to learn about energy. Energy is a force within all living things, and we have the ability to put that energy to use. As you learn to use, I'll start taking on disciples. Before the end of the year, you will all have much higher than average speed and ability. Once you become my disciple, you are to address me as Master Gohan, and I will address you by your first name. Once you start flying, you will receive a fighting outfit similar to what I wore when I was training as a child." Kayano raised her hand. "Yes, Kayano?"

"So, um…what is this energy stuff, Mr. Gohan?"

"Trunks, show them, if you will." He said as Trunks came front and center, raising his hand to Koro-sensei and Goten, who were playing in the sandbox. He shot a small orb of light and they stumbled out of the way. It passed them and made contact with the ground seconds later, causing an explosion of rubble. The students' jaws dropped. "Thank you. That's energy. It can be used for harmless activities, like flying, or it can be used for destruction, like Trunks just demonstrated. Ok, everyone close your eyes and focus hard. Relax your muscles, and feel the energy in your stomach. When you do, bring it out." Gohan said loud enough for everyone to hear. He quietly walked past each row of students to check their progress.

As he passed the last row, he noticed the grass under Karma blowing away from him, as well as his clothes trying to mimic the action. "That's it, Akabane. Just like that. Now put your energy under you!" he said excitedly, but softly so that he could focus. Students quietly surrounded Karma as his feet left the ground, about a foot in the air, for several moments.

"Hey, it's not so hard after-" as he spoke he fell backwards, being held up as Gohan grabbed his collar.

"You need to stay focused. When you really get the hang of flying, you'll be able to multitask." Gohan let him go as he stood on his feet. "Good job to Akabane for a first try, but it needs more work. Everyone stay silent for your fellow classmates. Practice this for the rest of the period. I know it seems boring, but you'll be excited to keep trying once you get it for the first time. Oh!" he shouted, remembering something. "Come with me, Akabane."

Karma followed Gohan to the teacher's lounge, and from his bag he pulled out a neatly folded purple fighting gi. "I am giving these to the students who can successfully fly. This is an outfit made for fighting. We'll go to basic combat next time I have control of the class, of course."

Karma took the folded gi with the wristbands, similar to the one Gohan wore as a child. "Wear this in two days, with your basic combat lesson."

"You got it, Son Teach." He said, smiling at the nickname he came up with.

"Son Teach…good one, Karma. But it's Master Gohan, now. Now go put those clothes in your bag and go back to flying practice." He said as Karma walked out the room.

* * *

Videl, Trunks, and Goten went from student to student, helping each one individually. Goten had grabbed the clipboard that Gohan was using earlier for names. A few students were already getting it, but everyone still had a hard time. "Very good, Nagisa. Now put that energy under you." Goten told him as the grass ceased to blow away from him.

"Yeah, I've heard…but I don't understand how I'm supposed to do that." He complained.

"Well, when you bring out that energy, imagine it as a physical object, and make it go below you. Keep on trying, Nagisa."

"Alright…" he said, slightly disappointed. Meanwhile, Trunks was helping Kurahashi.

"Yeah, just like that, Hinano. Now put that energy below you." Trunks told her as she began to lift herself a few inches of the ground. "Perfect."

"I…" she started, trying to stay concentrated. "I think…I've got it…maybe…I can go higher…"

"Don't go higher! You can't control it well-" but before he could finish, Kurahashi, who had already risen several feet, tumbled forward. Trunks jumped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He stayed a few inches in the air, but she wouldn't let go.

"Are we down yet?" she said with her eyes squeezed closed. She slowly opened them and looked up to see Trunks looking down at her. They both blushed brightly and she let go, turning away from him. "T-Thank you v-very much! I appreciate it!" she stuttered before she went to talk with her friends. Trunks shook his head, allowing his blush to fade, before continuing his help for the students. Since Trunks and Goten were in their fighting gi, without Goten's blue weighted training clothes, a lot of the girls kept blushing when they close to help. However, the boys were more cooperative with Videl. They had hoped that this effect would fade after a month or so of training.

* * *

Everyone looked to the doorway as Gohan and Karasuma came walking outside, chatting to one another. The students could have sworn that they caught a glimpse of a laugh as they came out. The girls' imagination went awry as their thoughts filled with yaoi suggestions. The next thing to catch everyone's attention was Koro-sensei walking towards the shed with Irina. Nobody had noticed him leave, not even Goten or Videl. Trunks, however…was held up.

"Unbelievable. Is he really falling for her crap?" Videl complained. "Just because she has bigger boobs and blond hair doesn't mean she's perfect! Big boobs just get in the way of fighting, anyway!" Videl said, punching and kicking the air to let off steam.

"Woah, Mrs. Videl is jealous of Ms. Jelabitch." Nakamura said.

"Hey, I heard that! Like I'd be jealous of that bitch!" she shouted.

"Videl…" Gohan said from behind her. "We both know her true personality, but name calling is not a good example for the children. Unless, of course, it's Cell…that bastard…" Gohan said under his breath.

"Mr. Karasuma, Mr. Gohan, I know she's a pro and all, but Mrs. Videl is right. She's not easy to get along with."

Gohan sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Remind you of anyone, Trunks?" he asked as Trunks approached Kataoka.

"My father wasn't always a good guy. Judging by what I've heard about his old personality, you would have never guessed that he would have a child. But he raised me well enough…sort of…" Trunks said.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire filled the air. It was about half a minute before everyone heard a scream, followed by moaning. "What the hell was that?! I heard gunfire, a scream, and now slithering noises!" Okajima said. "I _really_ want to know what he's doing to her in there!"

"Let's go!" Maehara said as he ran towards the shed.

"Go make sure she's all right, students." Gohan shouted as everyone followed suit, leaving him, Karasuma, Videl, Goten, and Trunks.

"You aren't going either, guys?" Trunks asked.

As the last of the students left, a surprised look crossed Gohan's face, as well as Goten and Trunks. "Is that…!?" Gohan shouted excitedly as he turned around, seeing a familiar green man landing next to him. "Piccolo! It's great to see you again!"

"And what the hell is that thing? Is it like the octopus?" Karasuma asked with a scowl.

"Tadaomi, this is my old teacher! He taught me the basics of fighting, and even flying!" he told him.

"I see…" he faced Piccolo and bowed. "I apologize if I offended you, sir. Please forgive me." He said in his usual tone.

"It's a common misconception. Don't worry about it, however, remember that the guardian of your Earth is a Namekian like me. By the way, Gohan, I'm not alone." He said as four more people, ones that nobody could sense, landed.

"Dad!" Goten and Gohan shouted as they ran to their father.

"Dad!" Trunks said as he flew towards his father. "I haven't seen you in months! I have something to show you! But…" he flew to his ear and whispered. "I'm way stronger than Goten, now. We fought and I easily beat him." He said. "I've finally ascended." As the words came out of his mouth, Vegeta's face filled with shocked. He looked over his son, and noticed that he seemed a bit more mature than when he left three months ago.

"Trunks…" Vegeta raised his hand. What he did next would have knocked out anybody with surprise. He placed his hand on top of his head, slighty rubbing it. "Good job. I'm proud of you, son." He said, not facing him so that he may keep his stoic expression. But he turned slightly to see his son with a big smile, fists raised. He couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from curling into a quarter smile.

Meanwhile, Goten, Gohan, and Videl were telling their father about the class and their short time at the school. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying it here, but we're not the only visitors." Goku said as he gestured to Lord Beerus and Whis.

"Oh! Lord Beerus! It's nice to see you again!" Gohan greeted with a bow. "Taodomi, come over here and properly meet the _God of Destruction_ , Lord Beerus.

Karasuma complied and stood shoulder to shoulder to Gohan, bowing at the same angle. "Hey, Gohan…" he whispered. "Is this guy stronger than you and Trunks?"

He nodded. "Leagues."

"I-It is a great honor to meet you, God of Destruction Lord Beerus!" Karasuma said nervously, trying to be as foral as possible.

"Yes! Tremendous honor!" Trunks and Goten said as they bowed next to the adults.

"Now, now. I'm here because the Super Saiyan God's son is now a teacher at this school, and I wanted to see how far they've come."

"Of course, Lord Beerus…but I've been here a couple of days. They're not ready just yet. Goten, come here." He said as the younger brother leaned in. "Go let the other students know that Lord Beerus is here. Make sure they're up to date on his power and what he will do if anyone offends him."

"Alright!" he flew off towards the students, leaving the remaining fighters to catch up.

* * *

 **I know, another slightly shortened chapter, but I think this might be a good place to leave off. Extra 200 words next chapter! Anyway, I was thinking of also shipping Nagisa with Kaede after I saw this really cute picture I wish I could show y'all. Let me know what you think. Anyway, not much to say for this chapter except what I do is in narration, I call students by their last name, and Trunks and Goten call students by their first. So, until next time, stay classy.**


	6. Chicken for One, Chicken for All

**How's it going, my fellow Jonin! It's Ohata here, back with chapter 6 of Assassination Z. Now, on the topic of reviews, anmeandmangafangirl, who has an awesome profile bio, has asked about Karmanami. Now, I'll be able to incorporate Nagikae, but Karmanami is a bit different, considering neither of them at the time could have a romantic moment. Yeah, I ship them, but only when they're older and one of them would make a move. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Assassination Classroom. I do, however, have my girlfriend's love and support. I know, corny XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chicken For One, Chicken For All**

"Thanks for doing this for us, Dad! You, too, Lord Beerus!" Gohan said as he dodged the student's harmless knives and bullet shots.

"Well, it's the least I could do after disappearing to train." Goku said as he dodged Okano's dual wielding blades. "You're students seem very nice. And so does your friend, Tadaomi." He said as he dodged Karasuma.

"Why am _I_ taking part in this!?" he complained as he struggled to hit Goku, instantly moving on to Beerus, who was just as hard.

"Because, again, I need everyone's eyes to be trained enough to follow Koro-sensei. So, you're all going to be participating in exercises to train your eyes by focusing on people even faster than Koro-sensei." He said as Trunks disappeared in front of Sugino.

"But they're so freaking fast!" Okajima complained.

"Hmmm…and what did you say we'd eat after this?" Beerus asked as he disappeared in front of three students.

"They called it fried chicken, Lord Beerus." Whis said as he jumped weightlessly over Isogai.

"Yeah! It's white meat chicken covered with bread crumbs and fried in oil! It's really good, Lord Beerus." Goten explained, side stepping Kanzaki and Kimura's gunfire.

"It's not just good, it's the best!" Trunks confirmed.

"Are they really talking about getting fried chicken while dodging us!"

"It blows my mind how they can think about food while dodging." Piccolo said, his cape waving as he dodged blow after blow.

"Maybe if Kakarot spent more time training his son than he did shoving food into that idiotic mouth of his, his son wouldn't have lost against mine!" Vegeta said as he somersaulted over five students stabbing and firing at him.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. Fried chicken is really good!" Videl said as she jumped back, dodging a couple of students. Of all the people dodging, she was by far the easiest to follow.

"Ok everyone! As you can see, you have no idea where they're going to go. That's because you're eyes aren't used to this kind of high speed. If you try and focus on the energy that they _give off_. It's just like focusing on the energy inside of you but you direct that focus to them. Once you're eyes adjust to their speed, you won't need to use energy to know where they're going. By the time you can see their movement, Koro-sensei will seem as if he's in slow motion." Gohan said as the students stopped and relaxed their muscles. "Yes, just like that. Don't focus on Whis, Lord Beerus, or the fathers. Their deities, therefore it is impossible for you to sense their energy. Focus on the energy that Trunks and Goten are purposely giving off as they move." He continued as he gestured to Goten and Trunks side stepping at Mach 20.

The students did as they were told, having a better concept of energy then earlier. A few still struggled with feeling their own energy, but tried none the less. A few students focused on their physical form, rather than the afterimages, and to their surprise, they could see Goten and Trunks move more clearly, at a speed that was still too fast, but slightly slower than before. The students continued their assault, getting closer and closer with each attempt,, but still never close enough.

"Good, you're getting it now. With the flight exercises, as well as these exercises, by the end of the year you'll be able to fly and follow Koro-sensei's movement. But keep in mind that seeing an opponent move and being able to do something about it are two different things. It will be a while until you're arms can keep up with your eyes." He said before clapping his hands together. "Alright, good job everyone. You're getting there. Now, socialize for now while I take care of some business. Trunks, Goten, Dad, Vegeta, Lord Beerus, Whis, Piccolo, Videl, Koro-sensei, can you all come with me?" He asked, taking off at high speeds. Everyone agreed by flying after him. The students talked amongst each other, trying hard to catch their breaths.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nagisa asked Kayano.

"Well, they were talking about fried chicken, weren't they?"

"Man, this is exactly what I was talking about before. People who fly can go anywhere for free and have anything they want."

"You'd think they'd bring us _something_ back."

"Yeah. I've never tasted fried chicken before."

"Trunks said it was the best." Kurahashi said. It was about twenty more minutes of chatting between large groups of students before they decided to practice they're flying, while other's practice sensing energy. It was five more minutes of constant failure and occasional success before Gohan and the other Z-Warriors landed with Koro-sensei, carrying wrapped buckets.

"That's my class. Always working, even when the teachers are gone." Koro-sensei said, his voice full of pride.

"Hey, they're my students, too." Gohan said. "Dad, could you go home using Instant Transmission and get some tables?" he asked, taking his bucket.

"Sure." Goku put two fingers to his head and teleported away, coming back about a minute later with multiple tables stacked on each other.

"Koro-sensei, could you do the honor?"

"Gladly." He told Gohan as he took the tables and set them up at Mach 20. Within moments, all the tables were set up with buckets of fried chicken.

"To my classmates, a treat from me. FRIED CHICKEN! Enjoy." Trunks briefly said with a bow. The students were eating in no time, laughing and smiling while Trunks, Beerus, and Koro-sensei had an eating contest.

Gohan watched and smiled by Videl's side. "I can't wait to see how these students turn out."

"Well, with you teaching them, they can only turn out good."

After the students finished eating, Gohan called everyone who had started to fly to the teacher's lounge, giving them their own purple fighting gi and checking them off on his roll call. _OK, let's see…Akabane, Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai, Kimura, Suguya, Maehara, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Nakamura, and Yada…so many have started to…float, I guess, in such a short time. Some of these kids are determined to get this down…I'm proud of them…_ He thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Koro-sensei left Gohan, Videl, and Karasum after saying goodbye to the school's visitors, sending the students to class while he went to make the students' tests. The only sound filling the otherwise silent, but full classroom was Irina's fingers tapping on her device. "Oh come on! What's with the Wi-Fi in this place!? Are we on Mars!?"

"Hey, Ms. Jelabitch, I know you're upset that you failed miserably, but are you ever gonna teach us?" Trunks said, leaning his chair back with his hands on his stomach.

"Yeah. If you aren't gonna teach us, can't we trade you out for Koro-sensei?" Isogai asked.

"HA!" she shouted. "You wanna swap me out for that disgusting creature?"

"HEY!" Trunks shouted, standing up. "That disgusting creature is my fried chicken buddy!"

"Yeah!" Goten shouted, copying Trunks. "And we have mid-terms coming up and I don't feel like failing!"

"You're worried about entrance exams while the world is in dange-" she started.

"Do not finish that sentence." Gohan said as he suddenly walked in. "I was walking by and overheard you talking. Trunks was originally chosen to kill Koro-sensei, and he's gonna do just that. With his Ascension, he should be able to handle it without a problem. Anyway, I'm going home for the day. Goten, pick up some pancake supplies for Mom on the way home. She called me about it earlier." He said as he walked out.

"Hm… So like I was saying, it must be paradise not knowing your ass from a hole in the ground." She continued, completely ignoring Gohan's remark. "Just give it up. Even if the Earth wasn't on the brink of destruction, entrance exams are for students with a future. That's not any of you losers. How about this, kids. Help me brainstorm on how to kill the octopus, and I'll give you a nice percentage of the reward money. That's the best deal any of you E-Class jerkoffs are gonna get out of life. Otherwise-" she stopped and opened her eyes as Trunks spoke.

"Shut up…" he said. She noticed that he was different, and had a dangerous aura around him. Her eyes widened when she felt something fly past her ear. She looked to the right and saw a pencil jammed halfway into the wall. Looking back at Trunks, who's golden hair was waving to all sides, was in a position that showed that he threw something. All the students looked at him with surprise, including Irina, who stared into his emerald eyes. "These are my friends. I will not stand for your insults. I'm going to kill Koro-sensei, but I don't want to kill him right away, because he's everyone's last hope for a future."

"Yeah." Goten said as his hair slowly rose and became golden, waving to all sides. "So just get out." he said as all of the students stared daggers at her. Everyone except Nagisa, who ducked his head and cover his ears, broke out into a riot against Irina. Student's were throwing things, yelling, and Kayano held up a sign that read 'No Big Boobs!'

"That's it, I will make you rue the day you were born!" she yelled.

"Yeah, go ahead, we dare you bitch!" Suguya yelled.

"Your boobs are way too big to be a teacher's!" Kayano yelled, attracting attention to her sign. The riot soon ended by Trunks throwing an eraser so fast it knocked Irina on her butt.

* * *

"Someone oughta slap the piss out of them!" Irina yelled as she slammed the table in the staff lounge. "I am too fine a woman to be one upped by a bunch of punks. They'd be lucky to lick the mud off my stiletto!"

Karasuma continued typing while Videl took a sip of coffee. "Can you stop yelling? If you ask me you deserved it."

"How about I fire off a few rounds out you, then!" she yelled at Videl.

"Go ahead. Training with my husband as long as I have been, I can see bullets coming from a mile away. You'd be surprised what your eyes can process after training with someone who can travel around the planet in less than a minute."

"And in case you haven't noticed, sweetheart, the students don't exactly agree with your assessment. If you're gonna stick around for another attempt, I suggest you suck it up, march in there, and give them an apology." Karasuma said.

"Thanks, Tadaomi. I'm heading home. See you tomorrow." She said as she got up and left for the door. "I really can't believe how many students have grasped the concept of flying. It's truly amazing." She stopped to say before she left the room.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. I'm happy to inform that Hikari is going to be ok, and that inspired me to write the second half of this chapter. Also, what happened after Videl leaves is in no way different since Trunks and Goten lower their strengths to normal levels during Assassination Badminton, and Trunks and Goten fell asleep again in class, so the scene is also not different. Anyway, I'm glad that Hikari will be ok, and I'm so glad that I can write now that my mind is at ease knowing that she'll be ok. Last thing, Ascension is what I call Super Saiyan 2, so yeah. Until next time, stay classy.**


End file.
